Compared to traditional light source, such as filament lamps, fluorescent lamps, LED light source has raised public concerns which exhibits lots of advantages like powder saving, energy saving, being green (free of mercury), long life (up to several hundred thousand hours), shock resistant, impact resistant, quick response and others. With the progress of the technology, people forecast that white light LED solid lighting technology will be the fourth generation light source, which will replace gradually the current filament lamps of low efficiency and mercury-containing fluorescent lamps which pollute the environment. Nevertheless, at present, the white light is currently formed by combining yellow fluorescent powder and LED blue light. The emitting color of device varies by the driving voltage and the coating thickness of fluorescent powder. As the temperature rising, the main peaks of yellow fluorescent powder shift, leading to poor color rendition and low color rendering index. To solve such problems, one idea is to develop fluorescent powder used in white light LED which can be excited by InGaN chips in the wavelength range of near-UV (340˜420 nm) or blue light at a wavelength of 460 nm. However, the excitation wavelength of the present fluorescent powders of fluorescent lamps fails to match the main emission wavelength in the near-UV range of LED. Therefore, it is extremely urgent for people search for fluorescent powders suitable for UV-LED chips excitation (340˜420 nm).